Haunted by You
by Jaganshi Melfina Kaiba
Summary: [KuraXRasu] I know, this is another Haunted fic, but mine's not really a songfic...the song is actually sung by people... R&R!


Alright, disclaimer…YYH and Haunted are not mine. The first half of this is the story version of an rp I did with a friend of mine…Shi-chan. She's a very good Shuiichi. Thanks, Shi! Now…If you like happy endings, stop when you get to the line thingies, otherwise, keep going! (cackle) Now, enjoy! ;3

-

"I shouldn't have skipped school today…But I just couldn't help myself. Hmm...what excuse should I give this time? Sick? No...I suppose a dead relative." Shuiichi looked up into the trees, stretching and taking a deep breath' he paused in his footsteps. /I feel someone familiar, but…/ He then turned around. /Who is it/

Karasu was resting in a nearby tree, proud that he had trained himself to control the power Toguro had forced on him; he could remove his mask without a sudden burst of energy making him look blond. He opened his eyes to half mast, sensing someone's presence…

Kurama tensed, reaching into his hair for a rose. "Who's that?" At the sound of the kitsune's(1 )voice, Karasu's eyes shot open; he grinned sadistically and disappeared. "Show yourself. I know you're there."

The raven reappeared behind Shuiichi, gently but forcefully grabbing his hand. "Now, there's no need for that."

Kurama's eyes widened. /Karasu…/ "Let go of me."

"As long as you promise to leave that rose in your lovely hair." The bakudan youkai(2) grinned, the other's eyes narrowing. "Well?"

"...Fine." At that, Karasu let go. "What do you want? And how are you alive?"

The sadist's grin widened and sharp fangs flashed, almost unnoticeable. "Let's not worry about that now...Why don't we continue your little walk?" Shuiichi gave the raven a suspicious look, prepared to fight if necessary. Karasu moved next to him, bowing slightly. "Shall we?"

Kurama began to walk again, keeping ahead of Karasu. /If he shows even the slightest sign of trying something, I'll strike./ The raven followed, just behind and to the right of him…Kurama looked at his new walking partner from the corner of his eye.

Karasu looked back. "Something wrong?"

"No." Karasu smiled in response. /I can almost feel his gaze going straight through me./ The raven walked silently and Shuiichi glanced back at him again, making Karasu grin.

"You seem tense."

Kurama looked away. "I'm not."

"Then quit glancing at me, or look straight at me and tell me what you plan to."

"I'm not planning anything. Simply walking." He glared sideways at the youkai. "I didn't realize that was a crime."

"Not at all, but your glancing is making me suspicious." Shuiichi opened his mouth to say something, then changed his mind and closed it. "Oh, now what was that?" Karasu smirked.

"Nothing." The bakudan youkai rolled his eyes, saying nothing more, his smirk not fading. "Karasu, I-" Kurama stopped his thought, spotting a pretty purple and red flower; Karasu turned to watch the kitsune walk over to it. "I never knew these to grow in forests…" He smiled softly, caressing a petal, unaware of the fixed gaze of the raven. Shuiichi plucked the hana(3) and kissed it lightly, his energy causing it to bloom wider and brighten; he dragged it across his lips, still unaware of the raven's intense stare.

While Kurama was daydreaming, the flower grew needle-sharp thorns. "Ow!" He dropped it in surprise; Karasu ignored it and shifted his gaze to the cut on Kurama's finger. "I'd forgotten about that defense mechanism…" He looked down as a drop of blood appeared. "Damn." Shuiichi sucked on his finger, then bent over to pick up the hana. Before he could reach it, Karasu grabbed his wrist, causing his eyes to dilate in fear.

"Saiai no kitsune…" He let go and caressed the kitsune's cheek, bringing a slight flush to it.

"Stop it…"

"You first."

"I'm not doing anything…" That brought out another grin from the youkai.

"Oh, really."

"Yes, really."

Karasu paused, then his grin widened. "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"A song I heard recently."

Shuiichi tried to not sound curious. "What song?"

"I can't quite recall the name, but it reminded me of you…" Kurama turned his head and looked at the hana to avoid looking into the raven's eyes. "You were so intent on watching me earlier, why shift your gaze now?"

"Your eyes are cold."

"I'm sorry."

"You are not."

"Hm. Says you…"

"You aren't sorry for anything." He glanced down at his finger again, which was still bleeding. "Damn." Kurama resumed sucking on it, too deep in thought to see the youkai take a step foreward. /I also forgot there was a chemical in these plants that forces blood to take longer to clot./

Karasu grinned sadistically and began to sing softly. "_Long lost words whisper slowly to me…_" Shuiichi's brows creased and he looked back at the youkai, who began to purr. "_Still can't find what keeps me here…_"

The kitsune backed up, Karasu keeping up with his step. "S-stay away from me, Karasu."

"_When all this time I've been so hollow inside…_"

"Stop it."

Karasu whispered, "_I know you're still there…_"

"I said stop it." Kurama backed up faster.

"_Watching me…_" The raven grabbed his wrist again. "_Wanting me…_" He licked away the blood from the kitsune's finger and sucked on it lightly in a vampyric kiss.

"Stop it!"

"_I can feel you pull me down…_" He grabbed Shuiichi's other wrist, the crimson-haired ningen(4) trying to pull away. The sadist pushed his prey against a tree, still singing. "_Fearing you…loving you…_"

"Get away from me…" Kurama's eyes widened. /I can't move! I can't push him away/

Karasu pinned both arms above Shuiichi's head, smiling. "_I won't let you pull me down…_"

"Stop it! L-let go of me!"

The bakudan youkai pressed close to his saiai no kitsune(5), sursurrating(6) hotly in his ear. "_Hunting you I can smell you…Alive…_" He licked Kurama's ear, making him shut his eyes and turn his head to the side, blushing.

"Stop it!"

Karasu purred, nuzzling and kissing the kitsune's neck, his breath warm and heavy. "_You heart pounding in my head…_" His eyes closed, lips hovering on the other's skin.

"No…Let me go, you bastard!"

The sadist sighed heavily, baring his fangs and sinking them deep into Shuiichi's flesh, drinking deeply the blood that flowed into his mouth. His body was pressed close to Shuiichi's and he rolled his hips gently against the kitsune's to make him feel how 'excited' the raven was.

"STOP IT!" Shuiichi sits bolt upright, panting heavily, a bit excited himself. His panicked hands flit to his neck, feeling for any marks; he looks down at them, his eyes scanning for stains or cuts, twitching like the leaves of his plants in a fierce storm. "Good. No blood. It…was just a dream. A nightmare…" The pallid moon is visible in his window, the light spilling like cool cream across Shuiichi's exposed torso. He turns his head, crimson streaming across his shoulders and chest to look, doe-eyed, at his new radio clock. His eyes narrow to grass-stained slits and a low growl emits from his throat, like that of an irritated panther. "That's the last time I fall asleep listening to Evanescence."

-

He carefully slips off the bed, his bare feet tensing on the cold wooden floor. The groggy kitsune trudges down the hall into the kitchen, flicking on the light. He winces, flinching away from the vivid whiteness of the room, like the pure perfection of and interrogation room, or that stark-white doctor's office visited only in the nightmares of the mentally deranged. As his eyes adjust, he pulls a glass from the cupboard and cranberry juice from the fridge, filling half the glass. When he puts the juice back, he spies a bottle of Baccardi, but resists the temptation; it's too late at night for that. He takes up his glass to head back to his room and pauses; he takes out the alcohol and drinks some, then pours more into his juice. He motions to put it back, but decides another gulp won't hurt. "Of course it was a dream…I killed him at Ankoku Bujutsukai(7). He's gone…" The kitsune takes a sip of his spiked juice, beginning to feel a slight buzz numb his thoughts. He heads back to his room, picking up the song from where it left off.

"_Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you pull me down…_" He enters his room, noticing that opposite him his window is open, allowing a gentle night breeze to toy with his murasaki no kaaten(8), causing the kuroi bara(9) on it to dance and appear alive, enchanting and graceful as those exotic foreign dancers he read about that day in class(10). "Wasn't that closed…?" Shuiichi shrugs, wambles(11) over and huts it. He yawns slowly and turns to his right, ready to sink back onto his bed and allow sleep to completely soothe his buzzing nerves. "_Saving me, raping m-_"

The glass shatters as he drops it, the cranBaccardi juice pooling on the floor around the shards. The way it puddles, it looks like the result of someone who has a masochistic fetish for seeing himself in a shattered mirror, but lacks anything to break one with except his own flesh and bone; tarnished tinkling of dirty glass ringing like bells that would not be accepted in any place but hell.

Shuiichi can see the eyes-the unblinking eyes of a sadistic murderer who has just gleefully killed the last living member of his family, or his closest friend-glowing like some radioactive material from the shadowed part of his bed: the head of his resting spot next to the wall, where the white light from the full moon can not reach. Those godawful sumireiro(12) wells are stained scarlet from a recent lust-filled murder…Not his own, obviously…No, Shuiichi is fine, there are no marks on his neck, there's no blood, yet…

"Watching me." Karasu raises himself from the bed, using a grace only achieved by celestial deities or after centuries of slinking in the dark, moving from shadow to shadow, resembling one to even the most well-trained and talented of eyes; stalking and finally catching one's prey, playing with him for a while longer before taking them…As he stands, the raven's feet crush the glass, making his feet ooze blood into the puddle of juice and the bells of hell to tinkle again, and his coat to slip off his shoulders, following the contours of his arms and legs before settling in what is now cranbloodcardi. His raven-esque hair slides around his shoulders like a cape of fresh black ink, a violent contrast to his flawless white skin, as if to whisper like the voices one hears while slowly losing sanity, 'this is his true nature; he is not one to trust; do not dare be deceived by his unearthly perfection, nor the enchantment he will surely cast on you; do not fall victim to his deception!'

He stands there, the cool, creamy moonlight spilling on his now naked body. It should be flustered, it's obvious he's just fed; bloody fangs clearly glinting from his sadistic grin and blood dripping from his claws into the cranbloodcardi in rhythm with his saiai no kitsune's heartbeat which is, as he said in Shuiichi's song-and-psyco-induced(13) dream, 'pounding in his head.' The reason his figure is pallid as the mangetsu(14) is simple: all the blood he drank has rushed into his erection, making it harder than what nature and hell had originally intended for him.

"Hello, Shuiichi." His voice caresses the kitsune's ears like blood-soaked silk, or the plush bodies of the worms that make it. The raven takes an elegant step toward Shuiichi in a soft, gliding motion, keeping his grace of the shadows that seems impossible for such a hard, porceline-like body.

"It's nice to see you again."

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Beep._(15)

-

1 fox

2 bomb demon

3 flower

4 human

5 dearest(or darling) fox

6 this one's English…it means whispering. Isn't it a better word?

7 Dark Tournament

8 purple curtains

9 black roses

10 note: he did go to class, just not in his dream…

11 another English word…it means stagger, or stumble.

12 violet

13 what I mean is, the dream was from the song and Karasu did almost what Freddy Krueger does…without the real world wound thing.

14 full moon

15 this makes sense if you've heard the song…I like the end 'beep' thing. It's perfect…

I know, I'm so bad…setting up for yaoi twice, and stopping! Go ahead, flame me, but you'd better have a good reason. And if I can do it without getting in trouble, I'll put up alternate endings I receive (my e-mail's in my bio) and give you full credit. I'll wait a month or so…So go get writing! And I'll go look to see if I can do this…It'd make the title even better, ne? RR!


End file.
